Here With Me
by Roxy
Summary: Jubilee reflects on life and makes an important decision.
1. Here With Me

Ok this is my first fic. Please be nice. I will write more only if this seems interesting to your guys. Oh yeah a beware: I SUCK at this. I know this is really short but please reply anyway. I do have more.  
  
  
  
Jubilation Lee was her name. She was currently sitting cross-legged in her room, thinking over things. Life, in general. How did it ever come to this? What a question to ask. Jubilee doubted that any other girl her age never had to go through what she went through. Most girls held a normal life. They wore cute dresses, went shopping, and hung out at parties. What she wouldn't give to be just like them. A normal girl with a normal life.   
  
When Jubilee went to the public school with Monet and Paige, she realized something. Her life was not like those other happy, giggling school girls who walked by, and it probably would never be. She choose her path, the direction of her life, when she went through that portal made by Gateway. And yet again she pushed it even further when she helped Wolverine from the Reavers. Was it that she was goodhearted? The only time Jubilee ever even showed her face when she was in hiding in Australia was to help Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine. Wolvie. Her mentor, her friend, her partner. She trusted him with her life, and he had as much faith in her to return it. She momentarily thought of his face. That same face made unknowing civilians run for fear of their lives. She pictured his rage-induced face, how he bared his teeth and popped his claws. Then she saw that growl fall and a simple face cloaked in serenity followed. That was the true face of her mentor. Jubilee knew the face of this man very well, whenever she was around he used it. Wolverine's only calm to the demons in his head and the rage that rips through him, was her, a girl who didn't even like herself. Who wanted to be someone else very strongly and who had strong faith in others, but never herself. Jubilee was torn. She could either be a normal girl with a normal life or stay with Wolverine and calm him. Maybe even make him happy.   
  
'Yes', she thought, a familiar bitterness running through her veins. 'I make him happy, but he never even cares how I feel.' Unconsciously her hand crunched up into a fist, her anger growing. Wolverine hadn't cared that she left. He rarely even visited too. Her anger subsided and sadness washed over. Maybe she's just no good to them. The X-men and Generation X alike. Maybe the best choice for her would be to leave. Jubilee pondered over that thought. If she left she wouldn't have to deal with Wolverine leaving her again, right? And she could start a whole new life, without them. Jubilee decided that she could hide her identity and tell no one that she's a mutant. Then she would be accepted.   
  
Her decision was final. She would leave later that night, when no one was awake, and jump the security. She knew how easy it was because she had done it before, not once even tripping a wire. Jubilee rose from her sitting position on the floor and went to pack some of her clothes and important items that she would need for her journey. She left tonight, and no one was going to stop her. She was going to finally be normal. And happy.  
  
To Be Continued... (if you want)  



	2. Here With Me - 2

  
Hi! Don't worry this one may seem like a bore to you, but the next one will explain everything. I love comments and thanks to all of you who helped me on the first one. You guys are just wonderful!!   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been three years since Jubilee's disappearance, and the X-men and Generation X alike had mourned. Most of them had accepted this unfortunate "accident" as a death, and had mourned and got over it. It wasn't long before that Generation X had lost another one of its members, Everett Thomas, to a devastating bomb in the school. At least for his death, they knew he died nobly, and they knew what the cause was. Jubilee's disappearance had not been forgotten, yet it had been tuned down, to the point where it was hardly mentioned and others just wanted to forget. In Generation X, most of the team never mentioned her. There was an exception for a few: Angelo, when seeing something that reminded him of her, would softly whisper "Jubecita…" as if that one memory could bring her back. Paige terribly missed Jubilee, she was one of her best friends. Sean at first despised himself, and blamed himself in that fatherly-type way. Then it grew to him and he accepted it like the others. Sometimes, even Emma Frost, would mention Jubilee's name as a reminder of one who gave her the most trouble, but in her heart, and in her eyes, you could tell she missed Jubilee, too. As for the others, they were silent, having there own opinion of her in their head.   
  
The X-men, however, gave up most hope of ever finding her. Jean and the Professor tried over and over to search for any hint of Jubilee's mind, but it was to no avail. She could not be found. Jean, the Professor and Cyclops had accepted this for about a year, not knowing what else to do. Remy had not givin up. He knew the strength in this girl and knew she was alive somewhere. Gambit's red on black eyes flashed in remembrance sometimes, when she was only thirteen. She was powerful then and very beautiful. Her Asian eyes were a soulful looking blue. Remy also remembered when she got upset or angry, how the pretty blue eyes turned into a fiery, fierce storm; like waves crashing. Jean had told Gambit to stop looking for her, it was useless. But Gambit insisted. She would not have run away for no reason. Jubilee would face her problems with a tense ferocity that could only mimic Wolverine. After Jubilee had been gone a year, Gambit decided that he would take a trip in order to find his Jubilee and bring her back to everyone. Gambit left, two years ago, he searched the main cities, mainly the poor areas to see if she had camped out there. No such luck.  
  
Wolverine, on the other hand, had a different reaction. First he tore up everything in sight and let out a string of curses, mainly directed at Emma Frost. He blamed her for being reckless, and for losing Jubilee. But after a few months, he decided to go look for her. He searched everywhere he could think of, calling the Mansion every once in a while to see if Jean had detected anything. About a year later, when he heard that even Gambit had not found a single trace, he told the X-men that he would be leaving for Canada "to think things over." That was the last the X-men heard of him.   
  
Yes, it had been three years without finding a trace. Generation X and the X-men, all losing hope. It was worse and worse each day, knowing they would never see the young X-men anymore.   
  
Jean was sitting at a nicely furnished wooden table. She was thinking about Jubilee, and how she rarely thought about her anymore. Scott strolled into the room and saw his wife deep in thought. He decided to approach her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.  
  
Jean shook her head slightly and looked up. She smiled. "Oh, I was just remembering the time when Jubilee and Bobby pulled that prank on you. Remember? The one that evolved you getting a cream pie in your face and Hank getting a pail of water dumped on him. He was so mad because he smelled like a wet dog."  
  
"I remember," Scott answered, sitting down at the table. "I yelled at Jubilee saying she needed to grow up, and she was acting just like Wolverine. Logan was just proud of her."  
  
Jean sniffled a little and looked down. "You know we never talk about her anymore. It's funny how one single girl could affect all of us. Logan and Remy are gone and it's like we were her family. We broke down when she disappeared."  
  
Scott was sympathetic with his wife. Cyclops was one of the first to lose hope of finding Jubilee. He was the leader of the X-men and he had to make one of the worst decisions of his life; he had to call of the search for her. It was the only way, and he still felt guilty about it. Suddenly, the phone on a table to the left of him came to life and he picked it up.  
  
His face was neutral, but then something clicked in. Jean saw the change in his face and quickly asked what was wrong.  
  
He turned to her and said, "They've found Jubilee."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued….  



	3. Here With Me - 3

This one's Kind of short, but please Review! If you don't, I won't continue! Ha I've threatened you! I don't really care if it's bad stuff. If you say anything I knew you cared enough to write. Anyway. BEWARE: suckiness continues.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
After Cyclops hung up the phone, Jean just stared at him, her mouth open slightly. "This can't be…I can't even register her mind"  
  
Cyclops spoke slowly, deciding to tell her everything he heard on the phone. Jean didn't read his mind because she wanted him to explain it. "A women who saw one of her missing reports, thought she recognized her from a store she runs in Los Angeles. The women said she came in regularly and looked exactly like the photo of Jubilee." He took a short break, and continued; "I don't think that we should get overly excited because it might not be her."  
  
"We have to tell the others," Jean demanded, and went on to contact everyone with her mind who was in the Mansion at the time.   
  
Slowly, one by one, members of the X-men came into the room where Jean and Scott where sitting next to each other. In total there was the Professor, Hank, Bobby, Rogue, and Angelo, who was visiting for a week.   
  
"What's up?" Bobby asked, curiously.  
  
Jean started, "We just got a call of a sitting of a possible Jubilee."  
  
The whole room erupted into questions and demands for explanations. Scott quieted everyone and said, "We gotta check it out. The lady who claims to have seen her, lives in Los Angeles. Let's suit up and get to the Blackbird as fast as possible."  
  
"What about Logan and Remy?" Rogue asked. "They would want to know since this affected them the most. Ah know Remy's location, but what about Logan?"  
  
The room was silent. The Professor spoke first, "I will try to locate him by Cerebro." He then turned in his wheelchair and silently went out of the room. The rest of the X-men left to get ready, most of them were buzzing with an excitement of finally finding Jubilee, but others had that nagging dark part of their mind, which whispered 'It's not her.'  
  
  
To Be Continued…..(only if you guys want)  
Ok, I know this was stupid and I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this. But don't worry the ending is a really good surprise! And it's unique too. So hang with me.  



	4. Here With Me - 4

  
I think that I am going to wrap this up in about 3-4 more sections. I still have a great idea for the end. Thanks guys for responding! I love you all!  
--------------------  
Wolverine awoke with a start. Something was wrong, he knew it, and he could sense it. Every vein and bone in his body knew it. But what was it? Was it important? Logan grunted while rising from his bed. He looked around his cabin, trying to sense if the danger was near to him. Ever sense Jubilee disappeared, he had been somewhat jumpy. As if he would suddenly see her coming out of the murky shadows, arms wide open yelling in her childish voice he had come to love. He wanted her back. There was just no substitute.   
  
Logan's dreams of late have been unusual. He dreamed dreams of her. The dreams were always the same. Last night was no difference. He would be cloaked in darkness and suddenly he picks up her scent. Without reacting to follow it, he takes a deep breath in, swallowing the air around him. Her beautiful scent lingered around him. He would never forget that smell. He knew it better than any other. Logan then follows it hopeful to find her. But her track runs cold. He becomes restless and then he turns around. And there she is. Jubilee is standing before him, in all her beauty, surrounded by a halo of light. She doesn't speak at first.   
  
"Jubilee…what happened? Are you okay, darlin'?" He asks, hoping she will respond, laugh, anything!  
  
She looks at him again and for the first time, Logan notices her eyes. They aren't the same cheery, happy look that she always flashed him. That smile based in her eyes made his heart melt every time she gave it to him.   
  
"Logan," she said with a neutral voice, making Wolverine wince when she used his real name so calmly. "Why did you stop looking for me? Don't you care what happens to me? I am gone. I am gone. Please, please help me. Help find me."  
  
Then she became unclear and left, leaving Wolverine with a sadness and a guilt he would never forget. He woke up then, the lingering details of the dream filling his mind. Why did she plead? He had never heard her so helpless in his life. Had she been hurt? He would kill anyone who had done anything to his baby. But then, what stuck out most in his mind after the dream was how she said that she was gone. Did that mean she was dead? He growled a deep and menacing growl to himself. He'd never accept her death until he saw a body. Logan shuddered at the thought.  
  
The phone next to him rang loud through the silence. Logan became silently suspicious of who it might be since he doubted many people had his number. He decided to answer it and proceeded to pick up the phone.  
  
"Yeah," Wolverine barked into the phone.  
  
"Logan?" The soft voice of Jean Grey rang through his ears.  
  
"What do ya want, Red? And how did you get this number?"  
  
Jean paused. "The Professor used Cerebro to locate you and we found out the number of where you were staying. I am calling because I have important news." Another pause and a sigh. Her voice seemed to break. "There is a possibility that they've found Jubilee."  
  
Wolverine couldn't believe it. They've found her! It had to be her! "Where is she?" He growled at her, trying to sound menacing but coming out more pleading.  
  
"A women saw the picture we sent out and recognized Jubilee as a girl who came into her shop a least once a day. She lives in L.A. Could you meet us there? We are flying into LAX airport at 5:30. Please be there, Logan. We will need you to find her."  
  
Wolverine didn't need any more encouragement. He was finally going to see his little girl after three years of backbreaking search. She would finally be able to jump into his arms and he would be able to run his hands through her silky hair. After hanging up, he packed a few things quietly and prepared to leave for Los Angeles.   
  
Things to come: Jubilee is found and she tells her story of that last three years! What will happen? Tune in next time to see. Ok. I still need encouragement. If you guys still want me to continue or if this is just plain stupid tell me…  



	5. Here With Me - 5

Chapter 5: Here With Me  
Thanks for all the feedback everyone. As this is my first fic, it has helped. Continuing the story: Jubes is found ((finally!!)).  
  
  
The X-men, who rode to California on the Blackbird, arrived first. Jean, who had taken a plane to LAX, came later. She had finished informing Wolverine of their discovery. Jean then met up with Wolverine and joined the rest of the group. When Jean Grey looked over everyone who was standing there, she realized that one mind was not present: Gambit. Jean turned questionably to Rogue.  
  
"He took a later flight. He should be arrivin' here in another hour or two."  
  
Jean nodded, understanding Rogue's forlornness and excitement at the same time. Rogue had been upset when Remy left. Now she was excited to see him but couldn't hide that one something in her eyes that didn't want him to be disappointed. She desperately wanted to find Jubilee, as he did, but she couldn't think she could deal if it wasn't her. If she couldn't handle it, what would Gambit's reaction be? Rogue shook away her thought and forced herself to listen to Scott, who was now giving orders and demands as he always does.   
  
"Okay, everyone, this is it. First we visit the shop lady to confirm her accusations." Scott continued, but when he took a glance at Wolverine to his left, he couldn't help wonder what was going through his mind. His daughter, partner, best friend could be here, after three years. Scott didn't know what was holding him back from lunging forward, wraking his claws through anyone who got in his way. Cyclops finished his speech, adding a little optimism to bring up their hopes, and they were on their way.  
  
  
The shop was small. That was the only was Logan could describe it. It looked like a local food mart except the fact that it was run down and dirty looking. Wolverine growled deep in his throat. This was not a good place to live. Hell, this was not a good place to even be in for a few minutes. The air stunk of pollution and trash and graffiti was sprayed on various cement walls. Logan hoped to God this was not the place they were going to find Jubilee in.   
  
Wolverine cautiously stepped into the store. Dust filled his nostrils and then there was a scent that lingered faintly of something else. It seemed familiar to him. He turned to a desk that held a register and behind it was a short Chinese lady who didn't smile. Scott was the first one to approach her.  
  
"Hello. We are looking for…" He looked at a paper with a name on it. "Josephine Lee."  
  
"Ah, yes. That is me. What can I help you with," She replied, with a hint of an accent backing up her already nasal voice.  
  
"You have said to have had contact with one Jubilation Lee," He said pulling out a picture and showing it to the woman.  
  
"Ah, yes," She said a second time, "She come into here. Many times. Beautiful girl. Ya know her blue eyes are very rare? Yes, very rare."  
  
Scott seemed to have a difficult time understanding the woman but when he heard blue eyes, his hope went up. There aren't many Asians who have blue eyes. The woman was correct in saying so. His gaze seemed to falter in his thoughts, but he decided, with certainty, to ask this next question.  
  
"Where can I find her?"  
  
The woman, never smiling or showing any emotion, went to the back and retrieved a small parcel. "I was supposed to mail this, its from her. She gave it to me to send a month ago and I believe it has her address on it."  
  
The cardboard clad box with tape wrapped around its edges and corners was givin to Scott. The small lady went back to her work.  
  
"Who's it to? And what's in it?" Jean asked, standing next to Cyclops.  
  
"Who cares? It has Jubilee's address on it. Let's find her, take her home, and get the hell out of here," Wolverine interrupted, gruffly taking the tiny package and scanning the top. There was an address but no name. He growled in frustration. "We go to 3117 Via de Anza. We find that house, we find Jubilee." He sniffed the package inhaling a familiar scent. "I'm sure of it."  
  
  
The X-men more or less found the house. The digital map on the Blackbird led their way. Roque took a moment to call Gambit and tell him their location. Gambit was much relieved when he heard that he was not far.   
  
The X-men were not sure who should approach the house first. Most held back, but Wolverine was determined and pushed everyone aside. He went up to the house and did something he had never done before; he knocked. Logan thought that he would scare poor Jubilee to death if he ripped down her door. He had to remind himself that she probably was not the same firecracker he saw before. After a second knock, he turned and saw a lady coming out of the house next door. The lady looked up, confused at the group of strangely dressed persons less than 25 feet from her.   
  
The lady decided that they wanted to speak to her neighbor and said, "Are you looking for her? She was taken to the hospital two nights ago. Something about a fire she was caught in or something."  
  
"Where is the hospital she was taken to?" Scott yelled back.  
  
"Uh, I believe it was….the Memorial Hospital on 5th Street. Three blocks from here."  
  
Scott and the others nodded their thanks. This was taking longer than they expected. But they were not going to give up, because X-men don't give up on one of their own. Especially one who was so loved as she was.   
  
It took a few minutes to reach the hospital. Everyone was anxiously waiting. Jean, Scott, Wolverine, and Rogue were the only ones who came in. Hank and Angelo stayed outside, not wanting to scare anyone. Wolverine was just as, or more, scary-looking that those two but he was also determined to find his daughter and no one objected.   
  
Jean asked the main information desk of Jubilee. She described Jubilee's appearance to the man behind the desk. The man looked at her behind the rims of his glasses and asked, "Are you family?"  
  
"Yes," Jean replied firmly. The man looked at her, Scott, the silent woman, and the prowling man behind them doubtfully but gave her the information on a Jane Doe that fit that description. He informed them she was admitted two days ago and was currently in room 23 on the second floor.  
  
  
Wolverine went first again. He silently pushed the door open and surveyed the room before him. It was clean and smelled of a hospital. There was a single bed with a small curled up creature in it. It's back was to him. He went in further, going to the other side of the bed. His emotions were running wild. He took a first glance at her face and knew. Oh, God he knew. It was her. She was asleep and her skin that was showing was covered in bruises and slight burns. Logan bent down on his knees so that he was level with her face. His hand, shaky from emotion, silently went up to her sleeping form and traced a finger down her cheek. After three years, he was finally seeing her again and felling her skin under his coarse one. He didn't know if he should wake her at this moment. She looked so peaceful yet he wondered what had happened to make her have bruises and burns. Logan glanced up and saw Scott, Jean, and Rogue silently creeping in also. Jean couldn't control her emotions at seeing Jubilee and brought her hands up to cover her tear-stricken face. Scott seemed at wonder, and Rogue simply said, "Oh mah God."  
  
Wolverine looked back at Jubilee. "Why, darlin'? Why'd ya do it? I love you more than life itself. You're my daughter. I would have protected you from anything. You just had to tell me," he said out loud, surprising others in the room at his show of emotion. Logan then collected himself and stood. "I don't know what to do. Should we wake her and take her home? Or should we not burden her life anymore?"  
  
  
Next story: What are they going to do? How'd Jubes get hurt? What's in the package? Those answers next time. The one after that is Jubes' complete story of her life while she was gone. The next two will be longer, don't worry.   
  



	6. Here With Me - 6

More to Come later. Just wanted to post something.   
  
  
Jubilee was escaping. She was running away. No, that wasn'tsomething that Jubilee would do, she wouldn't run away from anything. So whatwas she doing? Jubilee thought she was "taking an indeterminate quantity oftime off." That's more like it. At present, Jubilee was sitting on a bus, herlegs curled up to her chest and glancing out the window at the country goingby. She had "borrowed" about eight hundred dollars from Emma Frost, though sherecognized that wouldn't help her for very long. She needed to find a job whenshe got wherever she was headed.   
  
The bus slowed down to a stop, letting various people off ina small town decorated with ribbons on the street lamps and a cheerfulattitude. It made Jubilee sick to even look at it, but the sky was slowly gettingdarker and she would need a place to stay for the night. She steadily got upand walked down the aisle, stepping carefully into the dusty street. Her nosewrinkled up at the dust that was tickling her lungs. Jubilee looked around andsaw a red and black sign that stated "Motel." She went in and tapped the belllightly that was situated on the front desk.  
  
A man with thick-rimmed glasses came out. "Can I help you?"he asked her, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
The way he stared at her, made Jubilee nervous. He seemed toknow she was a run-away, and she averted her eyes almost immediately.   
  
Ignoring the strange man, Jubilee got a room and carried hersmall handbag of her clothes down the hall. The room was decorated in an uglypink color and smelled terrible. She didn't care though. She was away from itall. She would start her life anew and ignore all, including the outlandish manat the front desk, who gets in her way.  
  
  
  
Jubilee had traveled, from bus to bus, finally arriving inLos Angeles. She at present stood on the corner of an old street, where the bushad stopped for her to get off. Now, for the first time, she wondered why shewas here. Yes, this was her home town and she longed to see it again, but nowshe did not now where she was to go, or how she was to get food. A flood ofanger assorted with desperation washed over her. What was she going to do? Thishas got to be the dumbest thing she'd ever done.   
  
Cars, busses and strange people past by her. She needed tofind something or someone to help her. Panicking, she turned and ran straightinto a man.   
  
"Woah there," his deep attractive voice rose above the citynoise. "Where ya heading?"  
  
Jubilee glanced at this man and took in his features. Thoughhis voice was deep, his face looked young. Almost as young as her.  
  
"I'm lost," Jubilee stated matter-of-factly.  
  
He smiled, "Well, then, I guess I can help you out there."He motioned to something to his left and waved his hand. "Driver, please takethis young lady where ever she needs to go."  
  
Jubilee looked once more at the friendly man's features anddiscerned a truth in his warm auburn eyes. Without another though she hopped inthe fancy-decorated car.  
-------------------  
(To Be Continued??)  



End file.
